Shield High School
by sheedmonster
Summary: Kanik meets Steve, the new kid in town. AU High School and werewolves for those who enjoy them a little less highscool in ch.3 on through ch.8, but I've gotten back to that! :D. rated T for very little coarse lang. and lots o' violence. StevexOC ClintxNatasha TonyxPepper
1. Chapter 1

I personally love these High School AU fanfics and I hope I didn't screw anything up. Read and Review please!

Chapter 1 : First Day

I slowly made the trudge to the bus stop. I rubbed one of my eyes as I stifled a yawn. I forgot to train my body to wake up at school hours again this year. I had one of my back pack straps over my shoulder and the other in my jeans pocket. I shifted my feet in anticipation. All over Facebook, I saw "OMG there is a CUTE new boy at the, like, school OMG" all over the place. I saw the mover trucks on my street a week and a half ago, but I guess the family is too shy to say any sort of hello. I know that the kid is on my bus, but I haven't seen him. I berated myself for wanting to get close to a cute boy, but it was a clever idea. I was always nice to the new kids after all, such as that boy from New Hampshire. He transferred to some tech school the following year, but I was one of his friends in the beginning. I heard the rumble of the bus, disrupting my thoughts, through the green trees. (It was almost time for them to shed their leaves anyways.) I slipped my arm through the other strap of my back pack and put my faded jade hood on. I normally wore my hood on the bus, because it was more comfortable to lean against the window. I saw the bus round the corner and it stopped in front of my long driveway. I walked across the street and climbed the steps, greeting the bus driver politely before tip-toeing towards my usual seat (behind the back wheel on the left). I plopped down in the seat and put my back pack on my lap, hoping that the new boy might sit next to me. Inwardly I sighed because there were so many other seats open; I was the third stop after all. He probably wouldn't sit with me. The bus screeched to a slow halt. The doors opened and the bus driver said a hearty hello to whom ever was getting on. I peered over the seat slightly and saw the boy step onto the bus. Heading towards the back, I was able to make him out better. He had blond hair that was slightly brown, but not much, and a great build. I wondered if he was on the football team or something. I caught his eye and smiled shyly, slightly scooting towards the window even more. Catching on my invitation to sit next to me, he sat down lightly on the seat and huffed out a breath. He leaned back against the seat and smiled shyly too.

"Hey," he said with kindness. "I'm...uh, Steve."

"Hello." I smiled. "I'm Kanik."

I decided to break the barrier with new bravery and started to question him.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's alright, I guess. I haven't been here too long."

"School might suck though. Are you a sophomore?"

"Uh…yep. Why?"

"Oh yeah. It is definitely going to suck. I'm a sophomore too and our grade is one of the worst in history of this town."

Steve started, "R-really?"

I answered dryly, "Yep, the girls are always bitchin' about everything and it is just a pool of jerks, few smart kids, and MacDonald's workers."

"That's a good one," Steve laughed. "Where are you in the mix?"

"All honors. I mostly did that because I was in one CP class where the teacher would only ask me for answers because I was the only one who learned." I giggled.

Steve smiled kindly back and we both conversed as more people got on the bus. Some of the girls in my -our- grade were leering at me enviously. I liked Steve; he was shy, quiet, nice, and a lot like me. He also loved animals and art. We were great friends from the start.

When we finally arrived at school, we were giggling about Pokémon and how awkward Fire Red was with the suggestive dialogue. The bus pulled up to the student entrance; since there was one for seniors and kids who rode the bus (no senior in their right mind would take the bus). I pulled my back pack on as Steve did the same. He politely let me out first mumbling an "After you" and I gratefully took the chance to get off the bus before I was burned alive by the girls' stares. I waited for Steve to get off and fell into step with him. We talked the entire way into school and as we walked down the Spine (or the long, wide hallway connecting the two "houses" of the high school (Houses meaning two large hallways on top of one another.), I bravely (oh so bravely) grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where my friends usually hang out. It was a fairly large outcrop in the building where some kids' lockers were. We all liked it, so we had no reason not to use it. I ran up and hugged Thor, saying the formal greeting we use, "ALL IS WELL IN THE QUARTERS OF US" (using the royal we that both of us always crack up about). I introduced Steve to Thor quite proudly.

"Hey, Thor," I said. "This is Steve. He's the new kid everyone is buzzing about."

"Ah," Thor laughed. "Well then, Stephen, welcome to high school. Where Heaven and Hell are a footstep away from one another!"

"Er," Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks?"

"Oh yes, Stephen?" Thor asked.

"Umm…yeah?"

"Are you an artist also? Like the she-devil next to me- OW!"

"No need to call me a "she-devil", Thor." I grumbled; Thor rubbing his side from where I stabbed my elbow into him. Steve just giggled. "Where are Clint and Natty? They're coming soon right?"

Just as I said it, Clint popped around the corner and scared Steve so bad he jumped into the air. We all laughed while Steve looked like he had a heart attack.

"Giving the new kid the old fashioned "Clint Barton Welcome", eh Clint?" I laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Clint grinned. "Got ya' pretty good, huh? Admit it!"

"Yeah," Steve (still breathing hard) said. "I guess…you did."

"What did Clint do now?" I heard the crisp voice of Natty say. She rounded the corner, her shoulder-length red hair practically shining under the florescent lighting and the sun in the windows.

"NATTY!" I yelled joyously. "IS ALL WELL IN THE QUARTER OF YOU (PL)?"

Natasha put her hand over her eyes and groaned, "You two still aren't doing that thing right?"

"What? Have a problem with it, Natasha Romanov?" Thor asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea…." She muttered.

Clint draped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek and whispering in her ear a "welcome back". She pushed him off playfully and then proceeded to ask, "Who's this?"

"This is Steve, Natty; the notorious new kid?" I gave her a slight nod and she widened her eyes and smiled at Steve. "Well welcome to Shield High School!"

"So when is the parade coming in?" I snorted changing the subject. "He wouldn't dare be late on the first day of school would he?"

The others grimaced and Clint snickered. Steve looked obviously confused.

"Who's in a parade, Kanik?" he asked with curiosity. We all looked at him like he had 42 heads until we realized he was new.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed. "We forgot you were new! Sorry about that!"

"Mr. Tony Stark," Natty grimaced. "is the most arrogant ditcher in the entire school."

"D-ditcher?" Steve asked.

"We used to be best friends with Anthony," Thor muttered. "until he started hanging out with all the imbeciles and realized he wasn't a bad looking fellow."

"Oh," Steve mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry that happened to you guys…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Clint yelled loudly. Both Steve and I flinched.

The rest laughed. Natty explained to Steve that Clint always yelled that at me because most of the time I talked too quietly. I gave Steve a sheepish grin. Then we heard the parade. Tony had arrived. We heard him laughing with his friends.

"HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY!" we heard the notorious voice scream.

"Well, let's get to homeroom quick before he sees us." Clint muttered grimly.

"Agreed comrades." Thor said.

"Uh…guys," I grumbled. "The 'party' has arrived."

"Hey, guys!" Tony greeted us; surrounded by his multitude of disciples. "What's up?"

He had that arrogant smirk on his face and I felt my face grow hot with anger. Thor nudged my shoulder subtly. I ignored and got right up in his face, shaking with fury.

"How do you _think_ we're doing, Tony? Don't you know?" I growled. "Oh yeah, that's right! You _ditched_ us! Yep, I remember perfectly how we're doing! Fine and better without _you_!"

I saw a flick emotion (hurt I think) cross his gaze, but only for a split second. He smirked and chuckled, making his "Tony Stark Façade", but I saw through it.

"Are you still upset about it?" he smirked arrogantly, which only pissed me off even more. "Oh come on! That was a year ago!"

"No, Tony," I said darkly. "It was that fact that you dumped me, stopped hanging out with us altogether, got a new girlfriend that next week, and didn't even _apologize_."

He raised an eyebrow in question, looking like that didn't go down the way it had, even though that's exactly what happened.

Natty grabbed my arm and whispered, "Forget him. He's not worth it anymore."

I followed my friends, but I turned my head over my shoulder and gave one last murderous glare towards Tony. Tony stood there triumphantly, looking like he just won a fight. Natty was right, I should just forget….but I haven't.

We went into our homerooms, and I was glad most of my classes had Steve in them. We even shared the same homeroom. I knew where all the classrooms were, so he wouldn't get lost. I grinned at Steve and talked to him about what great teachers we got. Then, Steve brought up "the subject".

"Um…Kanik?" he asked shyly. "Can I ask you something? It's about-"

I halted his words with my hand. "I know what you want to talk about; this morning right?"

He nodded.

"Well, alright. I haven't really talked about since spring last year, but I can still handle it.

"I went out with Tony in 8th grade. He was cute, funny, and really a nice guy. Natty, Clint, Thor, and Bruce (you haven't met Bruce yet) all thought we would end up together. I found out that he really digged me and I told him I really liked him back. Then, all of a sudden we were going steady and it was great. My parents loved him, his parents loved me, and he took me on dates all the time. I took him on a lot too, but he always tried his hardest to make them the best for us. He took me to the aquarium (i.e. my favorite place) and got me an octopus stuffed animal. We went into the next year and on Christmas last year; we exchanged Christmas gifts and kissed exactly on New Year's. Yeah, everything was great until May rolled around. Tony started to get a little too proud of himself. He started hanging out with some of the jerks and jocks and before we knew it, he had no time for us or me anymore. We all got ticked off at him and confronted him about it. Well, he openly embarrassed me in front of my friends and his 'disciples'. He broke up with me right then and there. I remember his friends snickering and tears welling up in my eyes out of mortification. I also remember Natty punched him in the face and broke his nose. Thor threatened if he ever hurt any of us again he wasn't going to live to tomorrow and well, he did again and again; he never apologized and that killed me. Then, he started going out with Pepper, who I think is really nice and all, but he would PDA in front of us all the time, but mostly to get some rise out of me. Eventually, we all resented him and shunned him. So that's why this morning happened; any questions?"

Steve stared in utter shock at my soliloquy. "Tony did all that?"

"Yep. He did and he hasn't let me forget it." I sighed. "I still miss him, but I wish I could let my message go through to him. Every time I talk to him, it brushes right off, but I get a little out of him every time. However, it's not much. eheu!"

Steve grinned grimly at my Latin joke and said, "I would never do that to someone. I'm so sorry that happened."

"It's okay. I just have to learn that Tony is never going to change again." I answered back.

The bell to go to first period rung and I looked at my schedule and exclaimed blatantly, "We have Math first; oh boy!"

Steve laughed and picked up his back pack. He followed me across the Spine and we arrived at the Purple House (our two houses were purple and blue for our school colors). We walked down the stairs to Lower Purple and walked into Algebra. I was very happy that the teacher let us have our own chosen seats. Steve and I chose the front, but off to the side. The teacher announced a greeting and we opened our new untouched Math notebooks and got our Syllabus handed out to us.

(Skipping to Lunch because this chapter is too dang long.)

After 3 classes, Algebra, World Literature, and Chemistry, we got to go to lunch. Steve followed me to the cafeteria, and we joked about how our first 3 classes were going to be the end of us. I told him I had Art II after American History and he said he had switched History classes, meaning we weren't in the same History class. I shrugged because at least his was our homeroom. We were in the same Art class and we had a study in different classrooms at the end of the day. I led him to our table which we got every year and sat down next to Clint. Natty sat with us while Thor got his lunch. I took Steve up to the lunch board which had only two choices for that day: Pizza and Chicken Sandwich. I made a face at the pizza and went to the chicken sandwich line. Steve looked at me questioningly and I simply replied I didn't eat school pizza, only Flatbread's Pizza. He still looked puzzled, but I gave him a reassuring smile. I got my lunch and chocolate milk, glad they didn't get rid of it this year and sat down, reassuming my place next to Clint. I bit into the sandwich hungrily and asked after I swallowed, "What has everyone's classes been so far?"

Natty replied, "Clint and I had first period Chem. and then I had USA History, and finally English with Thor. What about you, Kan?"

"Well, Steve and I had Math, English, and Chemistry together. Pretty lucky for classes, huh?" I grinned. Natty stuck her tongue out at me.

"I had P.E. and then I had Tech. Ed. and then I had English with Natasha." Thor informed us while shoving his pizza into his mouth.

"I had Chem., and then I had Study and then Gym." Clint said with a full mouth.

"Hey, Steve? Are you free after school?" I asked. Steve looked at me with that cute puzzled look of his and nodded since he had a mouth full of pizza. "Do you want to go to Bruce's house after school?"

"Oh yeah! Bruce is awesome and wicked smart!" Clint exclaimed. "He's just home schooled so he's shy. He lives next to Natty's house!"

"Er…okay. Sure." Steve answered uncertainly. "Yeah! Sounds fun!" he added at the end.

I nudged him under the table to reassure him. "It'll be a lot of fun! I promise! Bruce is a great guy!"

The rest of us just nodded in agreement, trying to reassure Steve best we could. I could see he was shy of meeting new people, but if that was true, why did he sit down with me on the bus with such confidence?

The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly and we saw Tony being loud and obnoxious. We snickered that a screeching baboon would have trouble being heard over him. Even Steve laughed a little bit. The bell rang for the end of lunch and we headed to our next class. I waved Steve good-bye as I headed off to history with Thor. We whispered to each other the entire class and sat in the back corner. We had this teacher last year, and we both did really well in her class, so she couldn't have cared less what we did.

I trudged into Art, exhausted to the core from the day and sat down at one of the tables. Steve walked in with a look of awe on his face. The art room had paintings of other students all over the walls and a jubilee of random stuff that looked artsy. There was art stuff everywhere, making an organized chaos. I waved to Steve, motioning him to sit next to me, while the other girls drooled as they watched him walk towards me. I smiled and asked him about history. He said it was alright and that he already studied American History at his other school along with World History. I smirked and said he could help m on my homework and he chuckled. Tony sat at the other end of the room and smiled smugly and waved at me, but I just ignored him and continued talking with Steve, asking him what his favorite media of art was. When class finally got started, the art teacher announced himself and gave us paper and told us to get out our pencils. We drew objects we picked from the room and Steve and I soon found out drawing a teddy bear wasn't the easiest choice. We laughed at each other's artwork and I realized he was really good. The art teacher took a liking to him immediately and commented well on both of ours. We giggled with each other about the teddy bear's life story and how he grew up a single man with 45 children. When art ended, we parted and went to our studies. I got nothing down since no one gives homework on the first day of school if they have a brain.

When the bell rang for the end of school, I got up and went to where the buses picked up the students. I saw Natty and fist bumped her. I said, "How was your day, Natty?"

"It was pretty good, except for the fact that Tony is in my Algebra class." Natty made a face. "Clint is in my study though, which is really good."

"That's awesome!" I grinned. "Have you seen Thor yet?"

She shook her head and said, "He's probably getting his stuff in his locker."

I nodded thoughtfully and saw the buses driving around the corner and halting in front of us. Natty and I parted our ways and I sat down in my seat. I saw Steve get on and we sat together for the bus ride home. He got off at my stop and texted his parents if it was okay if he went to a friend's house. They said of course, so I got my bike out and he ran to his house to get his. We bike a couple of miles to Natty's house and saw Clint and Thor already there. Trailing behind Thor was his little brother, Loki. Loki was in the 6th grade and always followed him around. We all loved him, except for Tony who thought he was a little brat, but who cared about Tony now? I introduced Loki to Steve, and Loki said, "Hullo."

In that shy little voice of his, Steve answered, "It's nice to meet you, Loki."

"Come on, guys! Let's go get Bruce out of his house!" Natty gathered us all together.

We knocked on the door and when Bruce opened it, he was wearing his ripped jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He looked happy to see us all and we introduced him to Steve. Steve and Bruce got along well and we spent the rest of the day doing nothing but eating pretzels and playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on his Wii.

Wow this chapter was LOOOOONG. I don't think the next ones will be as long, but who knows, right? Anyways reviews are really appreciated! Any ideas or statements with other High School AU fanfictions are coincidences! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter 2! Sorry for the late update, I had finals all week and I was exhausted. I also had to play golf with my grandpa, so I was busy!

Chapter 2: Gotta hate Thursdays

I woke with a start to my alarm clock, stretching out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed. I stepped into the shower, the hot water pouring onto my back and wetting my hair; my sore muscles being soothed. I groaned as I stretched. My thoughts flew back to the previous night. All I could remember were my paws thrumming the ground and the wind whistling through my fur. A small howl escaped my lips and I felt the familiar shiver run through my body. I shook my head to clear it before instinct kicked in. I soaped up my hair and closed my eyes.

When I walked downstairs, my "father" greeted me kindly. "Father" meaning he was really only an old friend of mine and we have been stuck together for years. He looks about 35-36 years old, so he looks like he could be my dad. The government doesn't have to know we aren't biological, so we don't say anything. I stretched, my sweatshirt rising above my navel. I shook my ponytail and grabbed some bacon from the counter. Zarkk looked at me over his book in amusement and hummed, "Long night for you, huh?"

"Of course." I answered. "I think I tripped or pulled a muscle in my back or something. How about you?"

"Hmph," Zarkk kept reading his book. "Pretty good, I guess, but I didn't go out."

I rolled my eyes at him while scarfing down some bacon and grabbing the bagel from his plate placed next to him. He glared at me, but let me have it. I grinned my thanks and took a hunk of it in my mouth.

"You know," I said with my mouth full. "That Steve kid is really nice."

Zarkk looked at me and his eyes glittered in mocking humor. I stuck out my tongue, my mouth too full to say a retort. I swallowed hard and chugged a glass of orange juice. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth quickly. I re-brushed my hair and skipped steps on my way down the stairs. Zarkk threw my backpack to me and I caught clumsily, my ears burning in embarrassment and frustration as Zarkk held his sides cackling.

I jogged out to the end of the driveway and I breathed in the misty air. I smelled my scent all around the house and I smiled at myself. I saw a print in the mud beside the mailbox and I scrubbed it away quickly, mostly out of habit. I heard the all too familiar rumble of the bus and I put my arm through the other strap of my backpack. I looked back to the house. I caught sight of Zarkk sticking his tongue out at me and I gave the same return.

I climbed the steps onto the bus and sat down in my seat. I heard Steve say a greeting to the bus driver and saw him walk up to me. He plunked down in the seat and looked at me excitedly. I gave him a questioning look and his grin only widened. I began to get a little uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

"Kanik," he started. "I saw a _wolf _last night!"

"Oh," I answered meekly. The feeling in my stomach felt like a stone. "That's cool. What did it look like?"

"It was grey and really beautiful! I ran around my yard and looked like it was having fun and it jumped around and howled. Of course, it didn't howl loudly, because I think it thought if it was heard it would get kicked out…"

The more Steve rambled, the more uncomfortable I got. How could I have been so stupid? However, a thought popped into my mind…

"How late was it?" I asked abruptly.

"Well then I- huh?" Steve looked at me in surprise at my interruption. "Well, uh, it was maybe 2 in the morning? Why?"

"Who the hell is up at 2 in the morning?"

"Umm…I was just thinking and I couldn't sleep…" Steve mumbled sheepishly.

"Did you see anything else?" I hoped to god I didn't sound as I nervous as I thought I did.

Steve looked at me suspiciously, and forget that stone, there was a boulder in my stomach.

"No. Why?" he asked. "Why are you so nervous? Do you know that wolf or something?"

"No!" I retorted quickly. Steve didn't say anything else, but I knew he was onto me. I looked out the window. I saw in my reflection how pale I was. I tried to calm myself down and breathed quietly and deeply.

We both arrived at school and I greeted my friends and we kept talking until the warning bell rung. I took Steve up to home room and we sat awkwardly until class started. We walked down the hallway, and I stole a glance at him. I could read his emotions. I noticed one strongly; betrayal. I felt shame course through my frame and I felt guilt follow soon thereafter. I looked down at my shoes and sighed to myself. I lied to him by omitting what I knew. I only have known for a day and I can't trust him with that big a secret. I shivered as I felt again the familiar scent of Tony in the room. I was already vulnerable and I needed to put my guard up again. I shook my head and sat down next to Steve. We got out our binders and started putting our homework down.

I ran to get our table at lunch so I could get away from the hurt Steve looked at me with. I grabbed a seat and saw Clint and Natasha coming up the stairs into the cafeteria. I smiled at them both and Thor spooked me from behind. In the comfort of friends, I felt safe. I got up and received my lunch. I smiled at the lunch lady and thanked her. They loved me here since only the good kids said thank you. I even get extra cookies from them sometimes. I went back to the table and sat next to Thor, who smiled gratefully at me. I shared my fries with him and I ate my burger in silence. The others took no notice and I kept quiet and listened to their conversation. Steve kept glancing at me with an accusing glare and I flinched every time he did. Thor caught on to what Steve was doing and glared daggers at him. Steve took no notice. My face burned with mortification that I had to be defended. I nudged Thor and hissed in his ear, "I can fight my own battles, you know."

"Even a losing one?" he whispered back.

"Yes."

Natty noticed the tension immediately after that because she stopped talking to Clint.

"Hey," she said warily. "What's going on guys?"

The three of us looked uneasy and I said aloud, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec."

I glanced at Natty and walked to the bathroom. I heard her say, "Well one's alone and two's a couple."

The minute I got in the bathroom, I turned around and faced Natty, who was right on my heels.

"What the hell is going on out there?" she tapped her foot impatiently for my response.

I rubbed my neck nervously, "Well, you see…I think Steve knows."

"Knows _what_?" she asked exasperated.

"He _knows_ knows." I answered grimly.

Her eyes widened and she gaped at me. "How the hell did he figure it out?"

"I don't think he's got it yet, but he's suspicious. He saw me running through his yard at 2 in the flipping morning and he wants an explanation why I was so worried on the bus."

I ran a hand through my hair and I sighed in frustration. "He's ticked off at me and I feel the betrayal coming off him in waves. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, test him." Natty said simply. "See if he believes in that kind of stuff."

I gawked at her and said, "Are you joking? It took an entire year to break it to you guys! I can't; what if he tells someone?"

"Listen," Natty demanded. "Steve's a good kid. No one else would have been so nice right off the bat with you. He would have ditched our group and hung out with Tony if he wasn't a good kid. You're the most like him and I…"

I noticed Natty was looking through the door way and I saw Pepper standing in the doorway. I guess she heard Natty say that thing about Tony, because boy she looks _pissed_. She closes the door and walks up to us and I can feel fury and defensive emotions roll off of her.

"What was that about Tony?" she demanded.

"None of your beeswax, Paprika." Natty retorted. I wanted to curl up and die. I hated to watch people get into arguments. Pepper "hmphed" and left the bathrooms. This story would be all over the school in an hour. I tugged Natty's shirt sleeve like a frightened child and mumbled, "C'mon, let's go."

In history, I told Thor about my suspicions and he promised to beat Steve up, but I said that I could fight my own battles fine. I thank the lord he backed down.

Art unfortunately arrived too soon and I gulped as I slid into my seat. I glanced at Steve who gave me a brief glance too. Only he looked down at his desk in frustration. I saw girls shift in their seats, ready and very willing to invite Steve over to their tables. Obviously our tension was readable. I nudged him in the side with my elbow and laughed nervously.

"Look," I started. "I'm sorry for this morning, but I can't talk about here and now. Definitely not now."

Steve looked at me incredulously. Apparently, he didn't think I was the apologizing type. I faced him and smiled grimly.

"It's my secret to bear. You'll learn it one day too, but for now, try not to bring it up."

"Uh," Steve stammered. "Uh, okay. I-I guess I was a jerk for being angry at yo-"

"No!" I exclaimed quietly. "No, Steve. You are not the one at fault here. I was stupid not to explain this earlier. You just took me by surprise is all."

He nodded thoughtfully and grinned. "Well at least we worked it out." His eyes dimmed slightly. "At least we have for now."

For the rest of art, we worked on impressionism and we drew a vase with a flower. Soon we got comfortable again and our problems submerged. I sighed in relief and I let my tense shoulders sink as we walked shoulder to shoulder to the bus. He seemed pretty oblivious that our arms were touching, but it was worth it to see the daggers being shot at us by the other girls. I joined Natty with Steve in tow. I asked her how her classes went cheerfully and she caught the hint everything was okay between us. She seemed relieved too, thankfully.

"Are we going to Thor's house to do homework today?" I asked.

"You bet we are!" I heard Thor boom. I jumped because he surprised me. Steve was giggling and I heard Clint cackling. I grinned sheepishly and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. We boarded the bus and I saw Loki waving at us to sit near him. He was all alone at school, so maybe that's why we let him into our group; other than the fact that he was Thor's brother. All the kids picked on him for being quiet and not into sports. He was more of a book worm and loved it when I drew animals for him, especially dragons. One kid punched him. That freshman (who was an eighth grader last year) got a nice "chat" with a very scary Thor. It was funny to see the big "tough guy" kid bawl his eyes out when Thor let loose his hidden talent; rainbow language. I stood in the background clutching a crying fifth year old Loki to my chest. I picked him up and he giggled when he saw the kid crying. I tickled him and told him some jokes to lift his spirits and Thor and I brought him to an ice cream shop up the street.

Thor sat next to Loki, me next to Steve, and Natty next to Clint. We laughed rowdily the whole way to Thor's house and we thanked the bus driver kindly as we got off. Thor's house was pretty dang big. The inside was cooler though. His parents were historians and loved Norse mythology. There were figurines of all sorts of artifacts all over the house. The first time I was in his house, he was embarrassed, but I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Thor opened the door and led us into his kitchen. Loki scrambled onto the counter to get snacks and threw down all sorts of sweet treats. Loki whipped a bag of Doritos at Clint, who caught them eagerly. Loki handed me a bag of chocolate chips with my name on it in black sharpie. I knew it was his handwriting and he looked down at his shoes shyly. He held them out and said, "Here you go."

I smiled gratefully that he made a special snack for me and rubbed his dark hair. He giggled and patted his hair down. I saw Steve look at me and I met his eyes for a second before we looked away. Thor clapped Clint on the back and said loudly, "How about we get Bruce over here, huh?"

"Yeah sure!" we all agreed. Loki showed us his handstand in the backyard gardens. Natty helped him on his balance and he was very pleased to be the center of attention. I nibbled on my chocolate chips and smiled at how happy Loki was. I saw Thor walk out onto the porch with his house phone in his hand. He grinned at Loki and glanced at me nibbling on my snack and chuckled. I grinned, my cheeks full of chocolate.

Bruce arrived and we moved the party down into the finished basement. Clint did his homework with Natty while Thor had to help Loki on his math. Steve and I worked on our Algebra homework. I grinned to myself and looked at Steve warmly. He returned the same emotion and I wrote down the answer for number 7: 143. I wondered if he knew what it meant, but I didn't really care. I thought it was the happiest coincidence to happen to me in a long while. When we all finished our homework, we played Just Dance 3. Loki and Natty did a face off most of the time, and it was pretty tied up in the end. We all laughed when Loki shoved Natty aside so she would miss the moves. Natty never retaliated because it was just Loki being Loki. I was glad I had all of these friends around me and I think Steve felt mutual. I nudged him lightly and wrote on the top of his history homework _143_.

Well, I liked this chapter. Anyone else? See what I did there 143? If you didn't you'll figure it out later.

Oh yeah, sorry about incorporating werewolves into this story, but I was bored and I already shoved one of my OCs into the mix so I threw in Zarkk too. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I have been totally procrastinating and I need to upload some more. Alright here we go! Chapter Three! Oh yeah, this will take place a couple weeks into school too, so ye be warned!

Chapter 3: Weekends

My alarm clock beeped loudly, its drone pounding my ears. I smacked the button and groaned. It was at least a Friday. That was the only joy in the situation. I crawled out of bed and got ready for school.

After my shower, I gathered my homework and went downstairs. I saw Zarkk attempting to make scrambled eggs for himself and snuck up behind him. He gave an acknowledging glance and I peered over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and slunk into my chair. The scrambled eggs looked like they had been through the sun and back. I poured some Mini Wheats for myself and started drinking out of Zarkk's glass. He growled in irritation and I giggled at him. He got out another glass for himself and poured more orange juice.

I pulled at one of the loops in my jeans and sniffed the air. I stiffened slightly as the musky scent hit my nose. I growled in a warning and a returning snarl resounded from across the street. I felt a shiver run up my spine and I thought, _Not now. Please not now!_

I heard the rumble of the bus and relief seeped through my veins. I glared at the spot the growl came from. I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes. I tensed. When the bus stopped I ran quickly onto it. I sat down into my seat and sighed. I peered out my window again. The bushes rustled and a black snout curled in obvious hatred. The blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully and the image of the black wolf disappeared. I tensed again and focused on finding his aura. A blue cloud ran along the path of the bus, and it shimmered with power. I made a slight gasp in shock as it stalked towards the front of the bus. Steve, oblivious to the danger, made his way across the street and passed in front of the invisible wolf. He climbed and sat next to me. He looked startled at my concern.

"Hey," he said. "Are you alright? You looked worried."

"Huh?" I stammered. "Um…yeah, I'm fine."

Steve looked at unconvinced, but didn't pry. I watched the wolf's blue aura glide along the bus until we reached the school. Then, it turned off and disappeared into the woods. I walked warily off the bus. A blast of energy surged through me and I had to hold myself to keep from trembling. I couldn't change here; it was too dangerous. I stepped into school and I nearly tripped. Steve grabbed my arm and saw what a state I was in. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Oh Geez, Kanik; are your alright?" he said with his eyes wide. I nodded weakly.

"Let me lean against you." I answered. He looked at me with a deep concern, but he let me lean on his side. We walked to our meeting place and Steve told everyone there he was worried that I was not okay. Obviously I wasn't, but I tried to hold like steel despite my trembling. Natty ran to my side and made me sit down against the lockers. She looked in my eyes, which were probably looking more wolf-like now. I took out my phone and said in a weak voice, "Call Za-arkk okay?"

Natty nodded quickly as I closed my eyes. I gripped the sides of my head as I felt Clint and Thor sit next to me. Thor rubbed my back soothingly and Clint said awkwardly that it would be okay. The inner wolf in was ready to pounce and I did everything to hold it back. I smelled Steve's fear and worry strongly, while Natty talked urgently with Zarkk. Clint said to all of us, "I'm going to get the nurse!"

I heard him run through the halls and a growl started to rumble from my throat as I smelled Tony's cologne. I heard him laughing, and I opened my eyes. I looked at Thor. He looked scared and I knew my eyes had the deadly precision and cunning of the wolf. Oh god this wasn't good. I whimpered lightly and Steve took Clint's place. As Tony rounded the corner, probably attempting to annoy us, his face fell instantly. He knew how dangerous it was when I was this vulnerable. A quiet whine escaped my throat and I looked away from him. Steve let me lean against him as Thor put his arm around me protectively. A couple of his posse had fear scent rolling off them. I heard the clicking of the nurse's high heels and heard her clip, "Everyone out of the way!"

The next thing that happened was a blur. I think I ran, but I wasn't sure. I was angry. I guess I was furious. I ran out of the school and felt the tremors in my body deepen. I ran into the woods and changed within them. I collapsed to the ground and panted heavily. That wolf's aura was messing with me, and his energy pulses hurt my mind. I felt a snigger sound in my mind, _You've gotten weaker, Kanik. _I growled angrily and tried to get up. A paw pressed down on my neck as the black wolf stared at me cunningly. I chuckled in my mind, _Nice try, Mittens, but no way_. I snapped at his leg and he snarled as I called him by his nickname. I was pretty creative with it. He snarled, _You _will_ help us find her!_ I felt my pelt shake in fury and I launched myself to my paws. My claws unsheathed and I barked, _Never! _He launched himself at me and pushed me to the ground again. I heard shouts and my name. I struggled against him, but he held me down. He outweighed me in everything but stubbornness and I made a whimper as his teeth grazed my shoulder harshly. I heard a yell as the weight lifted off my shoulders. I struggled to my paws and saw Zarkk snarling with hatred at the black wolf. Zarkk launched himself at him and snapped at his face. Mittens evaded and kicked him away brutally. Zarkk was on his feet in no time and weaved around the black wolf and snapped at legs and bit hard on his shoulder. A loud yelp of pain escaped Mittens' throat and I heard the yells of Thor and Steve. I heard the crunching of leaves and I snarled as I felt myself be bowled over. I saw a flash of white and green glowing eyes. I snarled in anger and malice as I snapped at the she-wolf. I pounced at her and snapped at her belly. She weaved around me and slashed my flank. I caught her by her back leg and dragged her towards me. I clawed her back and I heard another growl rumble ahead of my. I looked up briefly to see Thor and Steve cowering near a very large gray wolf with pale blue eyes. I bit cruelly on the white one's shoulder and she cried out in pain. I ran swiftly to Thor and Steve's aid and slammed into the grey's shoulder. I snapped at his tail and we circled each other. I hopped towards him and nipped him fiercely. He snapped at my shoulder and I bared my teeth, which we covered in blood. I heard Steve whimper in fear and the grey leapt towards him. I cried out and was too late to intercept him. He landed on Steve and bit harshly into his shoulder. Steve screamed in pain as blood gushed onto the forest floor. I shoved Thor out of the way and tore into the grey wolf. My fury made my aura visible. It was a green fire and my pelt rippled. I snarled and crushed my teeth onto the grey's flank and I heard him whistle through his nose. I threw him against a tree and he fell unconscious. I padded over to Steve, who was crying out in pain. I was too late to save him, the process had already started. I changed back and my sweatshirt was ripped and the blood on my shoulder leaked down my arm. I yelled at Thor to get the Nurse. Zarkk landed on his side and yelped in pain near me. I looked in horror, thinking he was dead until he clambered to his paws. He shook his light grey fur and his deep blue eyes sparked in blood lust. The bodies of the white she-wolf and the grey suddenly disappeared along with Mittens. I barked in my human form to Zarkk and he scrambled over to me and Steve. He looked in horror at the gushing wound on Steve. I began to say incantations to try and heal his wound. I felt my aura release into his shoulder and his cries became whimpers and moans. Zarkk, in his wolf form, began to lick Steve's wound clean. I looked at Zarkk and he nodded sadly. He quickly changed to his human form and picked up Steve's limp body and we shifted back to our house. I got blankets and towels. We lay Steve down on the couch. He whimpered in pain and I pet his head soothingly. I rested my forehead against his and I whispered to him, "Steve…I'm _so_ sorry."

Zarkk tugged my arm and said to me quietly, "Get your friends over here tonight. We need to talk about this."

I stared incredulously at him, but nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted Natty.

_Hey Nat! We got Steve!_

_Really? Where are you guys?_

_My house; he got bitten._

_WHAT? _

_He needs to live it out! Trust me he's fine!_

_DOESN'T SOUND LIKE IT! What are you going to tell his parents?_

_Idk I need to figure that one out._

_You know the police saw the blood everywhere right? And the wolf hairs?_

_Yep. I guessed they saw that. :/_

_When should we come over? _

_After lights out. Steve will be alright then. I hope._

_Alright see ya then. I'll get the boys._

I paced through my kitchen, worried and scared for Steve. His moans echoed through the house and I knew sleep would be impossible. Zarkk sat near the table counter, leaning on his elbow. He sighed deeply and gave me an exasperated look.

"You know," he began. "Pacing isn't going to help him. Let him live it out. He'll be fine."

"You know for a fact he won't be. I just ruined his life. It's my fault." My voice cracked and I whimpered. Zarkk glared at me.

"There is no way it was your fault. It was an accident! We couldn't have predicted the attack would happen."

"ZARKK; it _is_ my fault. I should have been able to protect them! I was off-guard and I shouldn't have been!"

Zarkk shoved away from his stool and loomed over me. He growled severely.

"Kanik; it was not your fault. I'm supposed to look after you. That's final say under my roof. It was not your fault!"

"It was, Zarkk! Face it! It's all my-"

"NO!" Zarkk roared. "Leave it where it stands!"

"But-"

Our argument was interrupted by a furious rapping at the door. Zarkk and I fell silent as we crept towards the door. I heard the person knock again and heard Natty say to let them in. Zarkk opened the door widely and ushered them inside. Loki was there too and trailed frightened after Thor. I took his hand for reassurance as I led them into the kitchen. Clint cringed at the moaning in the living room. Bruce entered last and we were all pale. I smiled grimly as I led them to where Steve lay. I crouched next to him and soothed him best I could. Thor looked uncomfortable and sat down in one of the chairs. Natty and Clint sat on the floor and looked at Zarkk, who had just come in with hot chocolate and cookies. He set the platters on the ground and stood next to Steve. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"This kid is screwed."

I glared at him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why isn't he going to be alright? Is he sick?" Loki asked innocently.

I nodded sadly, "He's very sick. He can't go home and the police are looking for him. They have dogs tracking him. I'm missing too. They probably tracked the wrong trail."

"Do you think," Clint started. "that they'll find him here?"

"I don't know." I answered. "They might look in all our houses."

"Well," Zarkk shifted on his feet. "We need to move him as soon as possible. That's the only answer we have right now."

Thor looked startled. "Move him? Move him where exactly?"

I shrugged, "Anywhere but here goes. Maybe…" my eyes drifted to Zarkk's and he shook his head quickly. "the mountains would do. Maybe the mountains in…" I glanced at Zarkk again and he nodded satisfactorily.

"Why won't you guys just blurt it out?" Bruce said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but it's too dangerous for us to tell you all where we're going." I looked at him sadly and stood up. "Zarkk and I will leave now, so we don't get you all in trouble."

Loki ran over to me and hugged me tight, "I need you here though! Who's gonna beat up the bullies with Thor now?"

I hugged him back, "Don't worry about me, Loki. I'll be alright and so will you."

I walked towards the closet and grabbed our packs. I threw Zarkk his and I strapped mine over my shoulder. I stepped over to Steve, who was sweating and tensing against whatever was biting at him. I looked down at him and looked to my friends. Bruce cleaned his glasses with his shirt. Clint stared at me in quiet shock. Natty had soft eyes and looked at me, begging me to stay with her eyes. Thor had Loki next to him. Loki was wiping his eyes and Thor stared at me sadly. I stared ruefully at the back door and said to them all, "Look after the house alright? It will need tending to."

Zarkk mumbled a good bye to them and headed towards Steve. Steve flinched as Zarkk pulled him to his feet. Zarkk slipped his arm around him and let Steve lean against him. I looked hopefully to my friends, "We will be back, I promise. Give us until Christmas, okay?"

They all nodded unconvinced and mumbled sad good-byes. I hugged them all and blinked away the tears welling up in my eyes. I grabbed the final thing I needed; my sketch pad. I was glad I had changed clothes and taken a shower after I got home. I grabbed it and stuck a bunch of pencils and a couple of pencil sharpeners into one of the pockets of my pack. I bounded the stairs and yelled a farewell over my shoulder as I shifted and leapt after Zarkk and Steve. When I had reached the edge of my back yard, I looked over to the house. I saw Thor standing there, looking lost. I howled to him and raced after my comrades. My paws pounded on the forest floor and my tail was held level for extra speed. My tongue lolled out the side of my mouth and the wind whistled through my pelt. I caught up quickly and trotted behind them, occasionally sniffing the air for danger. I wagged my tail as we neared the entrance. I hopped around them and Steve looked awfully fatigued. He was panting from exhaustion and Zarkk opened the door of the small shed. Inside was a green portal that shimmered and glistened at our arrival. I shifted again and grinned widely. I looked expectantly at Steve and Zarkk. I took Steve's hand and dragged him into the portal. Zarkk followed us shortly. I landed in the middle of a clearing. Steve was 20 feet away and on his knees gasping for breath. Zarkk landed on his grey paws and shook his pelt. I ran over to Steve and helped him stand. I heard a snarl come out of his throat. I let go immediately and in shock watched his make his first transformation. His skin shook and a whine emitted from his throat. He curled up and his limbs jerked violently. I looked away in chagrin and heard the snapping of his wolf jaws. I looked back to see a golden brown wolf with sad blue eyes. Steve's eyes rolled and he collapsed onto his side. I shifted and nosed his muzzle pleadingly. He lifted his head weakly and it fell back to the ground in defeat. I heard his thoughts as he tried to talk to me. A whimper escaped him as I heard his thought flit through my mind, _What…what's happening to me?_ I licked his furry cheek and thought back, _You'll be okay. You just had your first shift. It's nothing to worry about. You did well. _He looked helpless and scared and I nipped his ear lightly and I lifted my muzzle to Zarkk. He looked at the valley. The green canopy above us rustled as birds flew from branch to branch. The mountains and valley below looked out of a Poland Spring picture and the lake in the middle glittered as if it could show how bright it was to the sun above. I shivered in delight. I bounded to Zarkk's side and wagged my tail with joy and ran and pounced around the trees and howled and yipped my joy out. I circled Steve and barked at him to get up. He obliged slowly. He shook out his pelt and walked towards Zarkk. I stood in front of him, blocking him. I crouched into a playful position and growled playfully at him. He looked at me in shock, as if I had snapped at him or something. I wagged my tail excitedly. I yipped at him and tackled him to the forest floor. I rolled around in the dirt as we scuffled and I heard Zarkk bark at us to follow him. I was panting and trotted after him with my tail high. Steve followed at the back and nipped at my flank playfully and I looked back at him. His eyes glittered with amusement and I licked his nose. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me in shock. I gave a wolfish grin and raced away from him. I bounded past Zarkk, who rolled his eyes at our antics, and I felt the long green grass brush my legs. The fresh air felt so good here, I never wanted to leave. I turned around to face Steve who had raced after me. I pounced on him again and pinned him. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I could picture him in his human form; blushing and shyly smiling. I licked his cheek and pushed away from him. I raced through the hills and howled loudly. The lake was within reach. My paws splashed through the shallows, spraying my underbelly with the crystal water. I yelped as Steve bowled me over into the water and tried to pin me. He pounced towards me, but I evaded quickly and rolled underneath him. He yelped in surprise as I shoved him into the water and splashed away from him again. I heard Zarkk howl. It sounded across the valley and a herd of deer ran past the other side of the lake. I saw Zarkk standing on a cliff edge and I returned his call in earnest. I ran towards him and glanced back to see Steve clambering out of the water. He shook his soaked pelt and tilted his head towards me and thought, _Aren't we going to finish playing our game? _I glanced towards Zarkk again and barked at him to follow. We headed towards him and he looked at us approaching. He barked at us to follow him to a den he discovered and we scrambled after him.

Okay! Longest Chapter so far! WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Well, then *straightens sweatshirt* I shall see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for being so late! I have had so much going on I haven't had any time to type at ALL! So sorry to you guys! I have been unfair! Anyways! Next chapter!

Chapter 4: Hunting Tricks

I opened my eyes and licked my lips. I lifted my head from my grey paws and looked around. Steve's form lay sprawled next to mine and his face had a look of peace. I sighed in relief; at least the change hadn't hurt him so bad. I tilted my head in confusion; usually it took a couple of days to mellow out to the state Steve was currently in. His flank rose and fell as he breathed and I nosed his muzzle fondly. I liked Steve a lot. He had those soft blue eyes and his cute smile when he was bashful. Yep, I had a really bad crush. I whined to myself in irritation and grief; I didn't think Steve was Tony at all, but I had trouble trusting another guy since. I wonder if I should try- *CRACK*

A snap made my ears perk and a deer ran by the den. My mouthed watered with hunger and I looked back at Steve's sleeping form and noticed Zarkk's absence. I huffed in annoyance, but I scrambled to my paws. My paws were silent as I padded out of the cave. I lifted my tail in pleasure as the golden rays of sunlight hit my head and back. I gave a big stretch. The green canopy of trees swayed with the slight breeze. I decided it might be a good time to go find my friend. I sniffed the air for Zarkk and found a fresh trail. I ran towards where he might be and I skidded to a halt. I saw him crouching and inching forward. His grey pelt was spotted with golden light and his deep blue eyes blazed in focus. I crept up behind him and he flicked his ear back to acknowledge me. I looked at his concentration and tried to mimic it. He snapped at my muzzle and I saw he was as hungry as I was. His eyes narrowed and I followed his gaze to a clump of deer ahead. My tongue traced my jaw and I started drooling at their scent. Zarkk growled almost silently to me. _You take the back side. I'll go for the throat. Nip the back ankles and grab the right flank, got it?_ I rolled my eyes at him and barked softly. _Which one, doofus?_ He growled angrily and we stared at each other. His tail bristled and my neck fur poofed out. _The sick one with the scarred shoulder; I thought that would have been obvious._ I curled my lip in aggravation. _Well, if you had let me see it, I wouldn't have had such a problem!_

Zarkk narrowed his eyes, but flicked his ears to the deer herd again. I huffed out an annoyed breath and looked through the bushes at the lazily grazing does. Zarkk jerked his head to the side at me and growled. I slunk away to the other side of the clearing. My paws were electric and I felt the energy of the hunt pulsing through my body. My form shook in anticipation and I inched forward to the opposite side. Whence I had reached there, I saw Zarkk's blue eyes glinting through the underbrush. I tried to calm my strung nerves when Zarkk burst from the green forest and tore across the meadow towards the deer. I sprung from the bushes and my paws glided across the marshy ground. I leapt quickly over a stream and my claws sunk into the soft mud. Zarkk efficiently broke the herd as they sprung away from our lithe grey bodies. My tongue lolled out the side of my mouth and I saw Zarkk snap at our target's heels and heard him snarl in blood lust. I pushed my speed farther and raced up to the doe. I deftly sank my teeth into one of her kicking legs and Zarkk snarled in pleasure. I dragged the doe towards me and leapt up to grip her right thigh in my jaws. I heard her cry out in pain which was quickly cut off as Zarkk tore into her throat and snapped her neck. She shuddered for a moment more and fell still. I growled in blood lust and my eyes rolled from the scent of blood and deer. I was panting heavily from the run and sprang towards the carcass. Zarkk pinned me easily and snapped at my muzzle harshly, breaking me from the spell. I shook my head and looked up at Zarkk's grey muzzle sheepishly. He shoved me away from him roughly into the grass and snarled at me. _Get the boy, Kanik. Now._ I harrumphed in defeat and trotted away from Zarkk and the doe. I made my way through the trees and shook my pelt as I neared the cave. I sniffed the air for Steve and found him looking around confused. He was in his human form surprisingly and I decided it would be easier if I shifted back too. My pelt shook and I soon stepped out of the bushes in my jeans and sweatshirt. Steve, much to my enjoyment, was shirtless from the night before. I grinned at him and he blushed deeply at being caught shirtless. I giggled and tilted my head sweetly.

"How was your sleep? You slept like a bear in hibernation!"

"Uh," Steve mumbled as his blush deepened. "I didn't know werewolves woke up so early…"

I laughed at him and spoke, "Come on! Zarkk and I caught breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

Steve looked confused. "Um…caught? What do you-what do you mean?"

I grinned and took his hand. "Just follow me!"

He and I had shifted back to our wolf forms and I padded out to the meadow. Steve trailed behind me with his tail low. I sniffed the air and smelled the blood. My pelt began to shake in excitement. Steve noticed, but was too nervous to say anything. Soon, I had left Steve behind, and he was sprinting to catch up with my desperate body. I pounded across the meadow. The scent of blood wreathed around my nose and I finally reached the kill with a very out of breath Steve. Zarkk had already nibbled at the carcass and I dove into it hungrily. My teeth tore flesh and I growled in pleasure at the feeling of blood running over my tongue. I heard a whimper behind me and I glanced up at Steve, who was cowering at the sight of my blood-drenched muzzle. I growled to him. _Steve, do you want to eat or not? The food in our packs is only for emergencies and it's plenty of food here. Eat it or no food. Your choice. _Steve whined nervously but crept forward and sniffed at the shoulder of the deer. I saw his tongue hang out of his mouth and his eyes roll. I grinned and resumed feasting on the deer. I heard Steve snarl into the meat and tear a chunk off. I heard Zarkk's jaws snap at his portion. I growled in joy at having something of a pack feasting on a kill together.

After we had eaten the deer through the day, we clambered back into the cave. I snuggled into Steve's shoulder and rested head on one of his paws. Zarkk snorted and spread out next to us. Steve lifted his head to look at me. His blue eyes blazed with emotion. We shifted simultaneously and I was on my stomach with my arms crossed in front of me. He was on his elbows and his blonde hair was slightly ruffled. His eyes bore into mine and I felt us edge closer to each other. My breath caught in my throat as he tilted his head. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. I felt his soft lips caress mine. My insides exploded and I pushed myself into him further. He cupped my cheek, but pulled away. I looked at him expectantly. I wanted to feel his lips again. I know he felt the same. Steve pointed to Zarkk's sleeping body and slowly got up. He took my hand (for once) and led me away from the cave. My body tingled in anticipation and when Steve and I had reached a small clearing, I was trembling. Steve turned to me and I crashed my lips onto his. I felt his surprise in the jerk of his body. I moved my lips over his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms rest on the small of my back. His left arm moved up to rest on the back of my head. I sucked on his bottom lip, emitting a groan from him and he moved flush against me. Suddenly, a cruel cackling snarl erupted behind us. I broke from Steve and turned in horror towards the sound. A man in a tight black shirt exited from behind a tree. His light blue eyes glinted in the moon light and a cruel smile played across his lips. His short black hair had shown silver in the night. I heard a crack behind me and whipped around to see a woman in a loose white blouse with white-blond hair and glowing green eyes stepping out of the shadows towards Steve. Then a tall man with bulging muscles and buzz cut gray hair grabbed Steve and I from behind in each arm. I struggled bitterly and Steve grunted against him. I howled and screamed and kicked. I twisted my body only to get hit in the face with a cloth. I tried to not breathe in the chloroform, but the effects soon fell upon me. I heard snarling and the last thing I saw was Zarkk's flaming aura and the tight grip on my neck lifting as a grey wolf pushed Steve and me to the ground. I gasped for breath as the darkness swirled around my vision and finally I fell unconscious.

Shorter chapter I know, but I don't have a lot of time to type now. I hope this works out!

Ooooh! I left a very weak cliff hanger! I hope you like it! Remember reviews make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I finally figured out that I might not be able to make the longest chapters in the world, but at least ones that are 1000+ plus words! Anyways, chapter 5 is here!

PLEASE READ: I am skipping in the middle of the chapter to Thanksgiving and they will return home. It will be clearer eventually.

Chapter 5: Head and Heart aches

My eyes flipped open and I was hit with a heavy pain. I shut my eyes and winced as a major head ache set in. I pushed myself into a sitting position and rubbed my temples. I shook my head and looked around. I was in a clearing….that was soaked with blood. It was dark, but the sky had a blue to it; it was probably around 2 or 3 in the morning. Memories of what had happened previous to the black out hit me and I scrambled to my feet shakily. I began to whip around and saw the results of what had occurred. On the tree nearest me was cracked in the lower part of the trunk and the rock beside it was splashed with red. I swallowed as I saw a golden wolf on its flank. Its coat was dyed red in most parts. Sudden recognition hit and I ran to Steve's side. He was whining in his unconsciousness and I felt pain pulsing from his mind. I checked him over and I figured out it was probably his own head ache. I shook his shoulder desperately. Steve opened his eyes slightly and lifted his head to meet my face. His eyes flashed and his head fell to the ground, making a thudding sound. His breathing came quick as he struggled to change. He finally succeeded and I cradled his upper body in my lap. His scared look showed in his cerulean eyes and his lips tried to form words. Instead, his voice echoed in my mind. _What happened? Where are we? _

I smiled kindly and said with a slight rasp, "We're both going to be okay. You have to lie still for a little bit. Don't you move or I can't heal your head ache."

Steve looked at me incredulously as I began whispering incantations and moving my hands over his head. I concentrated on my own ache and it ebbed slightly (I was really horrible at healing myself). I pulled Steve to his feet and hugged him. It was a comforting hug, but a little out of place in a blood-sodden clearing. I pulled away from the hug and walked to where a bush had all of their scents. I smelled Zarkk's scent clinging on the branches and worry knotted in my stomach. I stood up quickly and turned to Steve.

"We have to follow their scents."

"W-why? They tried to kill us remember?"

Anger sparked inside me and I retorted, "Zarkk is either captured or trailing them! I will _not_ leave him to be killed!"

Steve looked taken aback at my sudden anger and lowered his eyes. I shook my head and ran in the direction they were going. I heard Steve start chasing after me as I leapt and sprinted through the undergrowth. My converse made virtually no sound as I glided over the forest floor. I smelled blood and wolf and I followed instinct.

Finally, I had to stop to breathe and Steve caught up. After a few minutes, we both got up and I turned to Steve. He walked towards me warily and pulled me into a hug.

"Zarkk will be okay," he whispered in my ear. "We'll find him."

I pulled angrily away from his embrace and shouted at him, "Don't you dare treat me like you're my protector! I can take care of myself!"

I turned away from him and started to trail Zarkk again when Steve yelled, "Oh, I get it now! You think you can just throw me away when I try to _help_! Not everyone can be as strong as the _Mighty_ Kanik! She can take care of herself! She doesn't need anyone! She can handle _all_ of her problems!"

The insults stung bitterly, but I whipped around to face Steve. His face was red and his brow was knit in hurt and fury. The words spilled out of my mouth before I could shut my mouth.

"You think you know me? You think you know what you are? I will tell you; you are a mere _pup_. You know nothing of what is going on. You are _nothing to me_ compared to Zarkk. You think you know me? You are so wrong. You are wrong, wrong, _wrong_! I have seen things no one should see in a lifetime. I have killed, Steve. And I'm not afraid of doing it again. I watched my own parents get their throats torn out of their bodies. I was _10_! Zarkk is all I have left of the past. He is my best friend and he understands me more than _you_ ever will! So, if you have anything else to say about me or Zarkk, keep you damned mouth shut!"

My breath was coming in heaves as I stood there, my hands clenched by my sides. Steve's mouth was open and I could see the hurt swimming in his eyes. Regret and shame exploded inside me and I clenched my teeth so no words could escape. This is how it always was. Cursed attitude; it always seemed to screw things up. I lowered my gaze and shifted around. I looked back without meeting his eyes and said darkly, "Steve…. No one should ever get close to me…They only end up hurt in the end."

I rushed away from Steve who stood lost and confused against a boulder, wondering what to do. I knew Steve wouldn't stay there; he would follow eventually. However, this was a trip I had to make alone. That was how it always was; I was alone. Even with Zarkk, I was still lonely. My feet eventually melded into paws and my breaths escaped my throat in mighty huffs. My chest felt so tight and my throat had a lump in it that was impossible to breathe through. I tripped over a root and lay heavily in my own regret and grief. I closed my eyes as exhaustion began to wear over me again, but I heaved myself to my feet and began following the scent trail.

In the evening, I found a clearing that had Zarkk written all over it. I peered through the bushes into a dish down below and looked on in silent interest. I saw a grey wolf lift its large head in recognition and I felt the blue gaze lock on mine. I tensed as it made its way towards me. My paws itched to flee, but I held my ground. My eyes narrowed in disgust as the grey thrust its muzzle through the bushes and saw me. His muzzle creased into a snarl that shook the ground beneath me. _Well, look what we have here; a flea bag looking for her poor little_ _pet_. In my mind I felt the spat out word that caused my ruff to bristle. _Give him back!_ I growled at the grey, who only chuckled with malice. _He's not here, sweetheart. You want him? Look somewhere else._ I huffed in annoyance. _You filthy mutt, where is he?_ I barked at him and he snapped at my muzzle. I swiped at his vulnerable chest in a sort of fake out, hoping to warn him to back off. He only grabbed my scruff and dragged me into the ditch with him. I struggled against his clamping jaws to no success. He swung his wide head and released my neck. The ground came up fast as pain shot through my side. I yelped in surprise as I was kicked violently and a paw pressed down on my throat. My eyes fastened in hatred onto the light blue chips of flint that sneered down at me. I smirked at him, receiving a snarl in reply. I swiped my hind leg inside of his and jerked with all my might. His foot slipped and he was distracted. I squirmed slightly and grabbed his throat in my jaws. I snarled in satisfaction as he tensed in surprise. His breath caught in his throat and I growled happily at his vulnerability. My jaws tightened and clamped slightly, and I received not a word from him. Realization struck that he might not be alone and I used both my back legs to hit him in the nuts. He cried out in pain and I writhed away from him. I howled loudly and sprinted away from him. A white shape sprung out at me, but my head struck her chest and I clawed her back trying to run over her. The black wolf was nowhere to be found, so I ran in the trodden ferns where I smelled Zarkk. My paws thrummed once again on the forest floor, only in a different type of urgency; I was being chased like prey. Branches reached out at me and tried to cling to my fur, but I struggled through and pulled towards the rumbling sound of a fight. I ran out of the woods and found myself in front of not the rumblings of a fight, but a waterfall. I whined as I saw Zarkk leaping and snapping at the black wolf, which cruelly smiled as it dodged each blow with ease. Zarkk was bleeding on his shoulder, but that didn't tire him. I watched in horror as his paws slipped on the rocks. One mistake and he would tumble over the falls. Zarkk's grey fur buffeted in the wind as he looked towards the black one; they were right over the falls. My heart pounded in my chest as Zarkk began to slowly collapse after the black's blows. I turned my head in fear as the grey and the white burst through the ferns and snarled in pleasure at my unfortunate predicament. My eyes widened as they stepped forward; perfectly in sync. They leapt at me with their teeth bared. I tensed my muscles; ready to spring.

My breath was labored as I looked at their bloodied pelts. My hind legs slipped from under me and my shoulders were dipped in fatigue. My teeth were still bared as the white smiled wickedly at me. The grey's shoulders rippled and they began to pad forward. I tried to stand up to face them again, but I only collapsed further, my bottom jaw hitting the dirt.

Awright, I got to cut it short. I am REALLY sorry for the late updates! I have had horse shows and a horse-back camp I am counseling at and I haven't had enough time to really sit down and type. Sorry, my fellow viewers and I am really gonna try to make the next one come out sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to make this one really good! Really short too, but anyways, I need to get it out there! Here we go:

Chapter 6: Hell and a Christmas Promise

Blood dripped down into my eye as I struggled to face the two wolves. A whimper escaped my throat as my gaze shifted to Zarkk. His body wore weariness as he began to break, much to the black wolf's delight. Hopelessness and fear threatened to overtake me as I stared into my pursuers. The white made a lunge for my throat and my eyes clenched as I waited for them to end it. Memories flashed before my eyes:

A grey wolf pup danced and leapt before her proud parents, eager to show off her hunting skills, though she was only 4 years old. Her parents' eyes gleamed with admiration as they nuzzled each other affectionately. When in their human forms, the girl waved pictures in front of their eyes, her smile lighting her face. When I try to remember them, their faces are blurred, and their voices muffled. Except for one moment:

"Run! Kanik! Run from here!" my father roared, scaring me to bolt.

My paws pounded the dirt outside of our small hut in the forest. My head turned towards my house for the last time as I heard yelps and cries mixed with hate-filled snarling. Tears pooled in my eyes as I turned tail and ran from the spot. I never came back.

I collapsed in front of a grey wolf with piercing blue eyes that softened as they met mine. Although he would never admit it, Zarkk loved me like a daughter. Then, an old man sat in front of me, teaching me to read and write, his short beard moved smoothly with his voice as he read to me at night. I taught him how to hunt, and although he had much difficulty, he learned. Then it was Zarkk and the girl standing next to a cold, stiff body. Not a tear dripped from their eyes, but grief gushed out of them as they howled to the moon for their dead friend. Friends flashed before my eyes as their bright eyes vanished into the recesses of my memory.

My eyes shot open at the missing teeth around my neck. I shot my gaze to a very bewildered grey wolf as he looked at a golden body of fur that bristled like thorns. He lunged towards the grey and shoved him close to the waterfall. They sparred for brief moments, until the golden wolf shoved him hard against his open stomach, sending him tumbling over the cliff's edge. His cry echoed on the rocks as his body disappeared beneath the frothing waters. My eyes widened in shock as the wolf's fur slackened and trotted towards me. He shifted forms and I saw a handsome boy looking in my eyes with concern and warmth. He did something I would never let him do, but I excused him for this once; his hand pet my head and soothed the fear running through me. He dropped his head so his forehead rested on my wolven one and whispered, "I'll be right back."

He shifted and his blue pools met mine briefly before tearing across to aid Zarkk. I tried to lift my head from the ground, to do anything, but my eyelids sank and darkness swirled into my head.

It had been a couple of months since that major attack and Steve and I were now firmly friends again. Zarkk was fine and we saw no more of the three attackers. His wounds were only faint scars, as were mine. Steve had grown and often hunted for the both of us, unafraid to make a kill. Often, his eyes would meet mine and we would smile at each other, sharing some secret of a kind, until Zarkk snapped at us to get a room. Then, one night, Zarkk broke the news.

"Guys," he started slowly. "We have to go back."

Steve had troubling recounting what "back" meant while my head dropped in disappointment. Zarkk looked sadly at the both of us and sighed.

"We have no other choice. Kanik, you made a promise, which you have to keep. Steve, your family has got to be worried."

Steve looked in shock at Zarkk, for he suddenly remembered who his real family was. His face regained a sudden innocence that I hadn't seen on him in many months. They filled with memories and the homesickness that often plagued me on long hunting trips. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder comfortingly. His shoulders were sagging with sadness and I nuzzled his neck with concern. Zarkk looked at Steve in sympathy as he got up from the ground and walked towards where the portal was, long forgotten in the months. Steve and I looked up in unison and we followed Zarkk down the path towards the boulders. I grabbed the packs and helped Zarkk start the process. I smiled lightly at Steve. We all surveyed the landscape one last time. I smiled fondly at the bare trees. Snow littered the ground, but the warmth was kind to us. We all took hands as Zarkk began the incantations. My breathing slowed and fell in line with my heart beat. The snow and leaves whipped up around us as Zarkk tensed. Steve and I looked at each other and I nodded firmly. I looked up to the blue sky and shut my eyes as energy surged through me. Suddenly, the scents of the beautiful wilderness vanished, only to be replaced with human scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go guys! Another pathetically short chapter!

Chapter 7: Reunion

I glanced at Steve and gave him a look of sympathy. We were in the woods, looking into his backyard. His eyes glistened with longing as he soaked in the familiarity of the house he stayed in for only a short while. I gripped his hand tightly and kissed him chastely on the lips. I cupped his cheek and he smiled at me warmly. His blue pools sparkled in the night and he let go of me and walked down nervously to his home. He looked back one last time to me and I waved him a good bye as he tentatively knocked on his back door. Orange light flooded the porch and a woman stood there in shock. Steve walked up to her and embraced her and I could here her tears of joy as he was welcomed home. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched his mother and father hug and kiss him and cry and laugh and smile. I watched them for a long while, tears spilling down my cheeks as steam escaped my mouth in the frigid December air and I smiled as I shivered. I looked up at Zarkk, who had been standing there for a long while. I stood up and walked home with him in a comfortable silence.

The house was dim when we entered and I smiled as I sat down on the couch. Zarkk mumbled about sleeping in his bed, but I was all too happy to lie on the same couch where Steve had been. I smelled all of my friends. There scent was stale, but they had been here. As my eyes closed, I was a little worried for whatever would happen to me and Steve at school, but I thought maybe it would be good to know what day it was for a starter. My eyes closed as fatigue washed over me and sleep fell upon me. I snuggled into the couch tighter, trying to pretend once more it was a forest floor.

Zarkk nudged me lightly and said to wake. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him. Curiosity crossed my gaze as I looked to where he was; there was a Christmas tree, standing gloriously in the corner. The morning light made the ornaments glitter with joy and the lights were strung across the gentle bows and branches. I looked in awe of the tree and the star that sparkled on top. Childish wonder filled me as thoughts and memories of the famous Christmas weaved through my mind. The thoughts floated through for 20 minutes until a thought crossed my mind.

"Zarkk, what day is it?"

"Saturday; I checked the news this morning before I woke you."

I nodded in relief, at least I could explain to the police or investigators about what happened to Zarkk and me. I looked to Zarkk, who was thinking the same thing. We both got up and walked out the door casually and took a nice detour through the woods to the police station. We were in for it for sure.

"Well," I stated blankly. "That obviously went over very well."

Zarkk's eyes lifted to the sky and sighed. "Oh most definitely; it couldn't have gone better."

I smiled knowingly as we sat at the kitchen counter. My ear flicked slightly as I heard voices outside our house. My eyes narrowed in instinctual territorial behavior that I had relearned in the wild. Zarkk put his hand on my shoulder and turned his attention to the door also. The voices sounded strange to my ears, but there was no doubt that they were my friends. My eyes widened in sudden fear; the same that had gripped me in the police station. The fear of Man had returned when I had tried so hard to forget it. It bubbled inside me and I thought of running. I heard the jingle of a key and my fear bubbled over until Zarkk gave me a calming glance. My emotions cooled as the door swung open and my friends piled in. They looked over to where we were drinking tea and chocolate milk. Thor stared with his mouth agape and Clint's eyes were like owl's. Natty held onto Clint tightly and Bruce tensed. Loki looked awfully confused.

"Hey," Zarkk said coolly. "Thanks for the tree."

I shifted comfortably in my seat as I skimmed my gaze over them. I dared not go over, for I feared my instincts would kick in again. Loki stepped forward bravely, his dark green sweatshirt covered in snowflakes. His eyes were round and kind as he reached out and touched my arm. He smiled up at me and tears filled his big eyes. I reached down and grabbed him into a hug and he said to everyone, "She's real! They came back!"

The tension broken by Loki's sweetness, my friends gathered around me and we hugged and cried and laughed. Zarkk rejected any signs of huggies, so we tackled him and gave him a nice group hug, which received a multitude of threats on my part. We sat near the Christmas tree as Zarkk and I recounted our travel and how Steve had been trained into a wise werewolf. As Zarkk recounted how bravely he had fought the black wolf, I looked at my friends. Loki sat next to me on the couch, looking in wonder at Zarkk has he heard about the heart of a warrior. Clint and Bruce looked up excitedly and had the looks of excited children. Natty smiled in interest at Zarkk who was animatedly telling the story. I glanced at Thor and fancied I saw jealousy in his eyes, but I denied out of fear if it was true.

Whoo-hoo! Good Chapter by me! 3 in one day! Booya! Reviews are very appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to get this story up as fast as I can! Sorry if they are shorter now, but I can work faster with them smaller!

Chapter 8: Reintegration with Society

I walked onto the bus quietly, receiving many quizzical stares from the students already present. I sat down in my seat and pulled my hood over my head, shame and embarrassment flooding my cheeks. Steve had a similar reaction as he sat down next to me. We both relaxed as our hands simultaneously grabbed the other. I looked into Steve's eyes uncertainly, but he simply smiled for his reassurance as well as mine that the day would go smoothly. Discomfort settled in my stomach as the bus approached the school. As we both got off, I let go of his hand and walked as confidently as I could into school. As soon as we walked in the door, Steve's hand covered his nose and he whispered to me, "Oh god, I didn't think it smelled this bad; Agh!"

I chuckled as we walked down the Spine. People kept up their conversations, but most students stared at us as we talked about homework and make-up tests. As we neared the outlet that we hung out at, I found Thor and Natasha already talking. As we neared them, I called out a greeting. Natty whipped around and grinned at us widely. Thor looked tired and waved a bit. A glad smile was plastered to my face and I talked about how school was when we were gone. I also told them about the alias story about us.

"Well," I began. "We mostly said that we were kidnapped and taken far away to the wilderness in the mountains after they knocked us out. The wolves were their pets and trapped us and stuff. Uh… then they asked us about who the people were, but we said they wore masks and things like that. Not much more after that."

"I got a welcome home cake!" Steve grinned.

Clint was sneaking up behind Steve while I told my story. He yelled a big hello to Steve who merely laughed as he greeted Clint. Clint's eyes widened as he stared at the unafraid Steve. I looked at how proud Steve was and confidence was evident in his posture and muscle movement. I was so happy for him; he finally came out of his shell. I smiled as Natty told me about life here when I wasn't. She said everything was pretty quiet and solemn while we were missing. I chuckled at how even the preps were noticing our absence. My great mood was dampened as I smelled Tony's cologne. Steve picked up his head and met my eyes. I gave him the signal to fall back as I folded my arms. Tony approached me with his followers in tow. I raised an eyebrow at him. Territorial Instincts began to stew as I held my ground.

"How was the vacation?" Tony asked. I knew he didn't mean in a mean way, but anger sparked as his eyes held too long with mine.

"It was fine, thank you." I replied coldly. Tony looked surprised at my tone.

"Oh," he said with a slight unease that only I could pick out. I felt the same arrogance spark in his eyes as he decided to pick a verbal battle with me. "So what happened?"

I felt a growl try to rumble in my throat. "Not much happened; same old situation. I never thought you would be the one to ask that. How's life for you?"

He smirked, "Pretty leisurely, actually." His eyes pretended to be sparked with interest as he looked at my face. "They beat you up, huh? It looks pretty bad."

I faced his words calmly, "Well, Steve did a pretty good job. He killed all three of them."

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Steve, who was standing at my shoulder now. He glared at Tony threateningly. "Of course, we had to rough 'em up a little, but Steve finished them off; pretty well, actually."

I saw uncertainty flicker in his eyes and I could see his inner conflict. Should he hold his ground or back down from the impossible odds? I grinned smugly as he waved a good bye. He glanced over his shoulder at me in both disbelief and admiration of my victory. I turned to Steve and nodded in appreciation. The warning bell rang and I made my way to homeroom next to Steve. My classmates that day were quiet as we took our seats. Our teachers welcomed us back, but concern and uncertainty controlled their voices through the day. When lunch arrived, we walked down into the cafeteria to whispering voices. If anybody gave us stares, we would glare back as we walked to our seats. I sat down before going to get my lunch. I thanked the lunch ladies, who were happy to see me again and welcomed Steve in the same fashion. I grabbed a chocolate milk to go with my "burger" and returned to the table. I chatted with my friends and everything as I tried to reassocioate myself to school again. I took notice in how my friends had changed: Clint's voice cracked less often and was deeper, Natty was happier with Clint and her hair had been cut shorter, and Thor….looked unhappy. He gave glances at me and Steve sitting next to each other in….disgust, longing? I didn't know what had him all bothered, but History would solve, I had a feeling.

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked with concern. "You've been acting funny ever since we came back! What's wrong?"

Thor glanced at me nonchalantly and went back to paying attention to the movie on George III. I muttered under my breath and went back to the movie. The teacher could have cared less about me even if I had been gone for almost three months. I tried asking Thor a bunch more times, but he never answered or he shrugged.

Finally, after my art class with Steve, I charged him and blocked his way from exiting the space of his locker.

"Thor!" I demanded with a look. "Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Thor knew he was trapped and glared at me. He opened his mouth but shut it again. Then, I got the answer I was dreading. "You."

The anger in his eyes stopped me from getting the explanation. I turned to see him go and I ran to my bus. As I passed Natasha, I saw her look of sympathy for she saw Thor storming out of school. I gave her a sad glance and boarded my bus. I never told Steve about what had happened, but I tried to half-heartedly listen to his conversation. Meanwhile, I was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. As I was getting ready to get off, Steve kissed me lightly on my cheek and said, "Seeya later!"

As I blushed lightly, I stood up and got off the bus. I waved to the bus driver as I thought about Steve's kiss. Then, the reason for Thor's looks and demeanor all made sense.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys figure it out! XD

Next chapter will be out sometime soon I hope!


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chapter here! I am trying to get these up as fast as I can so my readers will be satisfied. I hope you loved that cliffhanger! Alright here we go!

Chapter 9: Comfort from a Friend

I couldn't believe it. How could I have not noticed the signs? They were right there in front of me for years! I growled at my naivety. How could I be so stupid? Memories of Thor's kindness and closeness were strung through my mind. I sat down on the front porch and put my head in my hands. I knew Zarkk wasn't home yet from wherever he went during the day and just stewed. A familiar scent hit my nose and I lifted my head. Much to my surprise (even though I knew who it was) Tony stood in front of me, his hands shoved in his pockets. His brown hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and framed his handsome face. His hoodie was unzipped and blowing a little in the wind. His deep brown eyes gleamed. He looked at me and a smile crept to his face. Shocked by his kindness, I smiled slightly back at him. I motioned for him to sit and looked at him quizzically. He looked at me and scratched his forehead.

"That was quite a show today." I rolled my eyes as he said it.

"Oh thanks, Tony, I feel so much better." I grumbled at him.

"I miss it you know." He said with a sigh. I looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." I mumbled. "I…I do too, sometimes." Tony chuckled and looked out to the street.

"Well, now you have Steve; never thought you would go for him."

I gave him a look and he just laughed lightly. I smiled; it was just like old times.

"So, what are you doing here? I expected some gloating or bragging, but here we are just like old times. What's up?"

"I saw Thor." He didn't look at me when he said it like he was nervous for my reaction.

"Oh." Let the awkward begin.

"What happened? He told you?" I gaped at him in shock.

"You knew?" He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, Tony! I let him get closer until I let him down." I let my gaze fall to the ground in shame.

"Hey." Tony said kindly. I looked at him and met brown orbs that glowed with sympathy and kindness. He gingerly began petting my hair, trying to soothe me like he used to do. Lucky for him, it worked. He put his face close to my ear and whispered, "There's no one watching." I believed him and shifted into my wolf form, resting my head on my large paws. I whined quietly as I thought I Thor and looked at Tony's black converse. Tony smiled warmly down at me and scratched behind my darker grey ear. I tilted into his hand and smiled in delight.

"Thor will get over it. You shouldn't worry." I glanced up at him for reassurance and he took my head in his hands carefully (probably watching my teeth) and looked into my eyes. He knew he should never do this, but there was a submissive kindness in them that prevented me from feeling anger. That was the special thing about Tony; he could be the biggest jerk ever and then be the sweetest and most compassionate person you would ever meet. My green eyes bore into his as he said his next words.

"I won't ever let him hurt you." My ears perked at his statement. If anyone else had said that, I would blow up at them. Tony was that way; sweet, passionate and a heart-melter. Safety flowed through my limbs and I lay there with no fear of anything. Tony whispered more consoling words and placed his forehead on mine affectionately. Then, he did something that deeply moved me. He wrapped his arms around my ruff and hugged me. I barked in surprise, but soon returned the gesture. It was an odd sight, seeing a handsome brown-haired boy embracing a large grey wolf.

"I'm sorry." I blinked as he finally said the words that I had been waiting for for almost a year now. I nuzzled him tighter as he gripped my fur. Fondness and familiarity flooded through us and I felt so happy.

The arms around my neck disappeared suddenly and I looked in horror.

A muscular golden wolf had Tony pinned down on the grass. Steve's paw was pushing painfully on his chest as Tony gasped for air. Steve's face was contorted in a menacing snarl as he snapped at Tony's vulnerable throat. I shifted back to my human form and tackled Steve best I could. I was lying on his side and he kicked me away painfully. I coughed and scrambled to my feet. I was standing over Tony's body protectively. My gaze bore into Steve's chips of flint. _I get close to you! I freaking _love_ you and you do this! How dare you mess with my feelings? _I widened my eyes.

"Steve! Let me explain!" I said with a growl of warning. His face looked coldly into mine and jerked his head as if to "go on".

"Steve, I love you, okay? You are just like me and we have an extremely deep connection, okay? I would never do that to you! You are closer to me than you think. I have never underestimated you as a friend or something more. You have my word that I would never mess with your emotions. I love you!" I looked at Steve for understanding, but I saw only icy eyes. _Then what were you doing with Tony? _

"Tony has never stopped being the best friend I have ever had outside of the…the pack. I have cherished him and never would I say he was not the closest human being to me. Steve, Tony and I have always hit it off. He understands me more than I myself do. I love him like a brother and yes, I do miss being his girlfriend. I miss him a lot, but it doesn't mean I will try it again. We didn't work out, okay? That was it! He is very close to me now and I don't regret being with him! He was fantastic and funny and handsome and always knew me! You are me, Steve! I would never want to be with anyone else right now other than you! Please, just don't hurt Tony. He was…consoling me on something…"

Steve's eyes softened and then glittered with concern. _What was it?_

"…Thor is jealous of…us."

I let him think it through and his head shot up in surprise as the words sunk in. His aggression changed to one of curiosity and surprise. _W-what?_ I nodded sadly and turned to Tony, who looked bewildered. I helped him up and glared at Steve as he lifted his hand away from his chest to find it was covered with blood.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed Tony's hand. "Let's get you inside."

I looked at Steve and beckoned him to follow, which he did with his tail drooping in shame from hurting Tony. I pet his head and gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes brightened and he trotted happily inside the house.

I gave us all a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in the living room. I gave Tony some bandages and tried to heal him best I could, but they were only minor wounds. Steve apologized (eventually) and the tension between the boys lifted. Everything was going pretty smoothly. We were all happy and happy with each other and I sighed appreciatively. Then the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kanik; is that you?"

"Natty?" I looked over at them nervously as I heard the urgency in Natasha's voice.

"You might want to come see this. Meet me at Thor's house! Pronto!"

Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger much? Anyways! I did it again! Two chapters in one day, baby!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I feel like most of you haven't figured out what the heck is up with Thor, but now for the moment of truth! What the hoo-ha happened to Mr. God of Thunder?

Chapter 10: Oh God

I looked at Steve and then to Tony. Tony's eyes looked at me questioningly. Steve had urgency written on his face (wolf's keen sense of hearing -_-'). I nodded at Steve and went over to Tony.

"Can you run as fast as me?" I asked with a brow raised.

Tony looked at me incredulously. "I can try…. What happened?"

"Thor screwed up something. We have to inspect the damages. Get up, Rich Boy."

Tony grumbled at the nick name, but did as he was told. I beckoned Steve with a nod of my head and we headed out the door. We broke off into a run down the street. Luckily, by 5 pm, the cars disappeared into their garages. The sunset came quick as we ran towards Thor's house. Our sweatshirts were the only things blocking the cold winds of winter as we burst through the intersections. My senses were in over drive from the adrenaline and Tony ran easily beside Steve and me. I nodded to Steve and he fell back and ran on my left side; it was better to keep the two boys a little separated. Our feet pounded on the pavement as Thor's large house was beginning to grow larger still as we came closer. Eventually, we slowed to a quick jog. Danger and caution crept through my mind. I knocked on the Norson's large wooden doors. I gave a nervous glance to the two boys and they both looked expectantly at the entrance. I heard foot steps approaching and I braced myself. I was surprised when Loki opened the door. He was in his snow gear and had snowflakes mixed in with his black hair. He sniffled and I noticed he had been crying. I stared in shock at Loki; he hadn't looked this sad since that bully beat him up. He called loudly to Bruce:

"BRUCE! They're here!" he shouted over his small shoulder. Bruce ran up to us from the living room and looked surprised at the appearance of Tony. Tony nodded at Bruce awkwardly and I pushed past Bruce politely and walked into the living room. I saw Thor and Loki's mother weeping and I looked expectantly at Clint. He was sitting on the couch with his hands folded.

"Thor is missing. We can't find him."

My eyes widened at the statement. "Wait; what?"

Natty looked up from Mrs. Norson and looked sadly at me. "He disappeared as soon as he got home. Mrs. Norson hasn't seen him. Do you think…that caused this?"

"W-what?" Mrs. Norson wept. "What is i-it?"

I stared sadly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I just figured it out today."

I looked at Tony, who shifted uncomfortably. Steve looked in confusion between me and Tony.

"What is it?" Steve demanded. "What is going on?"

I looked up and said with little confidence. "Thor…l-loves me?"

Clint snorted in little surprise (Natty punched him roughly). Tony grinned grimly and nodded. Steve's eyes widened and looked at me and Mrs. Norson. Mrs. Norson nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, Thor talked about you a lot. I only thought you were friends, though. I-I never expected th-this…"

My eyes softened as I stared at his mother's crumpled and defeated posture. I looked to Loki.

"I tried to find him, but he disappeared. I want my brother!" Loki cried as he ran to me and hugged me desperately. I held him as he sobbed for Thor and thought of a good plan.

Short Chapter, but I don't have a lot of time. I will tomorrow! Don't worry!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Folks! I hope you like this one! I have worked hard on this one!

Also, I hope this site will allow Perception fanfics, because I might do one. I love the show like I love horses, so they better start making them!

Chapter 11: Finding Thor

I sat down with my friends as we set up a game plan. I drew out a map for everyone quickly and looked to Natty for her to start.

"Alright, everyone; we need to find Thor fast before dark settles in. I don't think he would have gone out the front door. It would be too noticeable. Loki, you said you found foot prints out the back door?"

"Mmhmm." Loki mumbled. His head was on my shoulder and he was gripping my sweatshirt tightly.

"We know that they led into the woods. Now, how far did you follow them, Loki?"

Loki sniffled a little bit, "20 minutes; I couldn't get through this really thick part and I don't know how…Thor did it."

Natasha looked at him softly. "We'll find him.

"Let's get organized. Clint, you and Steve go get the grass trimmers from their garage. Tony, you and Kanik take Loki so he can show where he couldn't get through."

I looked at Natty. "What about you?"

"I think it would be better to stay here." She glanced nervously at Mrs. Norson. I understood and gave her a look of sympathy; she loved adventures and it must have killed her to miss this one.

Steve looked at me and I rolled my eyes; he was jealous of Tony. I took Loki's hand and led him outside with Tony in tow. I stepped into the shallow snow and it crunched beneath my sneakers. Whence we were far enough into the woods, I shifted and Loki patted my head sadly. I sniffed even though the snow would mask his scent. I followed Loki to thick brambles and he nodded that this was the place. I unsheathed my claws and started digging into the hard earth. I snapped the briars with my teeth, wary of the thorns. Eventually, I heard Clint and Steve running up behind us. Clint looked impressed as I licked my lips as I panted from the effort of making a small tunnel between the briars. Clint stepped forward and finished snipping the edges and a path was formed. I led the way with Steve in the back, watching our tails. I lifted my head and sniffed the air. I ran forward and found foot prints. I wagged my tail and yipped. I ran on down the trail with my tail lifted high. My paws sprayed snow onto my under belly as I weaved through the thick woods. The bare branches pulled at my fur and steam rolled out of my mouth as I breathed.

I smelled Thor strongly now and I slowed to a cautious walk. I kept my head and tail level as I crept forward silently. My eyes narrowed as I saw Thor sitting against a tree. I titled my head and rustled some branches above me. Thor's head snapped up and he looked in my direction. I padded out into the small space between us and drooped my head and ears. He simply glared at me. I shifted and looked pleadingly at him.

"Thor, why are you upset at me?" I asked quietly.

He scoffed, "I think you already figured that out."

"I did. Thor, I am really sorry, but I don't-"

"Like me in that way? Yeah, I got that."

"Hey! Don't get mad at me if you're the one letting your feelings control you! You are the one who ran away after all."

Thor stared daggers at me and I returned it with ease. "Thor, Loki and your mother are worried sick about you. Come home."

"Why; so I can watch you be with Steve? No thank you."

"There are millions of fish in the sea."

"Only one you, though."

"Oh my God; Don't you get it, yet? I don't love you! I have only seen you as a friend, a best friend at that! Please understand that!"

"I do understand, but I can't believe you didn't notice me."

"You could have told me. That would have helped." I growled at him.

Thor huffed in defeat. I rolled my eyes. "Are you coming home, or not?"

"Fine." He grumbled. "Only for my mother and Loki. Just stay away from me, Kanik."

I raised my eyebrows as he shoved me aside. I stayed there awhile, even when the others had found him. Steve followed me out there and sat with me in the woods as I watched the snowflakes land lightly on the ground.

Pretty good chapter? I didn't like it too much, but I wanted to get it out fast!


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SO SORRY! I have been super busy with horse shows and lessoning and stuff! I am really sorry for being so late! I should probably mention the GINORMOUS writer's block I have been having too….

Anyways, Chapter 12 (a little later than it should be) is here!

Chapter 12: Can I fix this?

I walked into school next to Steve, gripping my back pack straps with white knuckles. My eyes were glued to the ground, and shame rippled through me as we neared the meeting place. Steve's arm wrapped around my shoulders and his side was pressed against mine. Our eyes met briefly, and I was comforted greatly. As we both blushed deeply from the other students staring, the red hair of Natty was visible. I let out a shaky breath and broke away from Steve's hold, sending him a sympathetic glance. I knew Thor wouldn't show up today, but I just didn't feel right.

"Hey, Kanik!" Natty smiled grimly. "How are you?"

"Fine enough," I muttered with a sad look. "He's not here again?"

"No," Clint said. He was leaning against some lockers with his arms folded. "Thor talked to me. He said he didn't feel like coming to school… again."

"You mean he's never coming back?" Steve asked in shock.

"He's just upset." Clint shrugged. "He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so." I looked down at my sneakers, shoulders sagging.

My head lifted quickly as I smelled familiar cologne. I whipped around to see Tony walking up, hands in his pockets, with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes with a grin as he copied Clint. His brown hair was tussled, but it looked as soft as ever. Clint glared with an annoyed expression as he watched Tony mirror him. Natasha couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey," Tony grimaced. "I just wanted to say something to you guys."

We turned our focus to Tony, my green eyes boring into his brown ones. He shifted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wanted to… apologize. I have been a real pain in the ass this year. I am really sorry, guys. I put you through hell, especially you, Kanik. I was horrible. I just hope you can forgive me…"

Clint's face was impassive, but his eyes were bright. Natasha smiled widely, and hugged Clint, who was very satisfied. Steve looked at me, to see my reaction, but I simply ran to Tony and hugged him tightly.

"I already have."

He returned the hug and Steve cleared his throat. I pulled away and smiled at the brown-haired boy. He finally said it to all of us. He really meant it this time. I walked back to Steve, who hugged me. I huffed indignantly and he let go.

"Let's try to cover for him again." I nodded seriously.

"I can do that easy." Tony smirked with a wave of his hand. "No problem-o."

"So can I."

"Me too!"

"It shouldn't be hard!"

After School:

"Hey, Loki!" I grinned. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Thor didn't come again did he?"

"Minime."

"What does that mean again?"

"No."

Loki's small shoulders sagged a little. "Why can't he just be your friend?"

"I don't know. I think he needs to grow up. What do you think?"

"I think he's being really stupid. He won't come out of his room at all, or unless he has to use the bathroom." Loki grumbled.

"It's like 'The Art of Getting By'. This is not good at all."

"Doesn't the guy get the girl, though?"

"Yes, but I'm referring to how pathetic George acts when she is going out with Dustin."

"Oh." Loki sighs.

"Look; Thor is just being really emotional. He will come around. I know it."

"What if he never does?"

"He will. I promise."

Short, but it is 10:14 right now and I need to go to bed after I type up a quick ch 4 for Black and White! See you later!


End file.
